


Trouble

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of claustrophobia, Mentions of Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You and Peter Hale are best friends in high school. He was the troublemaker, and you were the one who could sometimes calm him down. It was one weird friendship, and when people didn’t believe you about it, you just told them this story.





	Trouble

“What did you do this time?” you giggled.

Your best friend, Peter Hale, was running through the hallways when he bumped into you. He pulled you into an empty classroom and closed the door. “Something funny,” he said with a smirk. He faced you. “Apparently, lacrosse players don’t like it when you hide their equipment.”

You shook your head. “You’re going to get in trouble one day.”

“If I get caught.”

“When you get caught.” You crossed your arms. “Next time, do it so they find out after school instead of chasing you down the hallways.”

He stared at you. “(Y/n). You seem to forget the fact that I-” he showed his claws, “am in better shape than them.”

“They are, Peter,” you corrected him. “We just had English together.” You paused. “They’re not going to come after you, are they?”

“Nah.” he smiled. “You know what, I’ll be nice. I won’t cause them trouble for a week. Since you’re such a downer.”

Ignoring his last comment, you smiled a little. “That’s a first.”

The bell rang. The two of you groaned. You shouldered your bag. “Great, the one class we don’t have together.”

Your best friend smiled. “Aw, you’ll miss me.”

“Don’t let it get to your head, Hale.” You pushed him aside. “See you last period!”

Your science class went by quickly. You grinned as you pushed your way to your next class. Everything was better when Peter was there with you. Not only did you have to worry about the burdens of being a teenager, but Peter made you smile and laugh about it. It was something no one else could do.

Apparently, you weren’t looking where you were going. You crashed right into a burly teen. you looked up at him and apologized, before trying to get past him. However, one of his friends just blocked your path.

You knew something was up. You allowed your backpack to slip a little. You gripped your bag and tried to grin a little. “Excuse me, I need to get to class.”

“You’re Peter Hale’s friend, right?”

You gulped. So, you were in trouble. You dropped your backpack and caught it by one of its straps. “Why?”

The teen stepped towards you. You threw your backpack to his face and ran. You didn’t dare look back, as you tried to escape. Looking back, you have no idea why you didn’t just go into an empty classroom or run to the principal’s office. However, you didn’t.

The boys caught up with you quickly. You heard their footsteps behind you. Frantically, you reached into your pocket and grabbed the small vial Peter gave to you. Sure, the boys weren’t supernatural, but they’d get distracted. You emptied the bottle of its contents and threw it towards their eyes. One slowed, crying in pain. However, the other one took advantage of your slowed pace and pinned you to the hallway.

Out, You just needed an out. What was going to happen? What would they do? Was it just to threaten Peter? Were you going to be some sort of messenger? Would they hit you? Beat you? There were so many things they could do to you! Where were the teachers when you needed them!

You struggled against the lacrosse player’s grip. Tears prickled your eyes.

“Aw, (Y/n)’s scared.”

You grit your teeth. Peter taught you how to get out of situations like this. Spit in their face and run, but the advice and hours of practice vanished the one time you desperately needed it.

“What should we do with you?”

Your breathing rate sped up. Subconsciously, you stared at the lockers across from you. You hated tight places. You hated feeling trapped. There’d be no light, no way out, no one to find you. You’d just be stuck for whatever amount of time these jocks wanted you to be.

One of the bullies noticed your focus change. “Hey, the locker.”

Your eyes widened. Crap. This couldn’t be happening! You sturggled even more. You could not be shoved into locker!

“Oh, yeah. We’re putting her in there.”

Next thing you knew, you were shoved into a locker. The door slammed shut, its sound ringing in your ears. Light poured in from three thin slits. You pounded against the door. You already felt the weight on your chest. “Let me out! Please!” You grit your teeth, tears escaping.

Laughter. It reached your ears. They were laughing at your torture!

You cried. Your head fell against the locker. Your back grazed the back of the prison. You gasped. You reached your arms out, but it couldn’t even stretch. You felt your lungs constricting. Oxygen was escaping you. There was no air. How could you breathe?

You pushed against the walls of the coffin. You cried in frustration and fear. Would anyone find you? There were so many lockers. They all looked the same! You’d just be trapped in that small space. You looked ahead, and it was just a wall. It wasn’t space or darkness; it was a wall. You tried to back away from it, but your back just pressed against another wall.

You pressed your foot against the side. You put all your energy into this, but it just made you shiver and shake. You tried taking deep breaths. But the air you exhaled hit you back. Terrified, you whimpered even more. You banged your fists against the door, your chest tightening and eyes stinging.

You gasped for air.

Suddenly, light flooded your surroundings. You inhaled deeply and shakily. You were pulled out of the locker, and warmth embraced you. “(Y/n)!” You gasped for air. Your lungs tightened again. You shut your eyes tightly.

Suddenly, lips pressed against your forehead repeatedly. You held your breath. You peered up, finding the Peter hale gazing down at you. “(Y/n)? Are you ok?” He brushed his fingers across your cheek several times. His eyes were filled with worry. “I felt your anxiety, (Y/n). Who did this to you?” He sneered the last sentence.

You couldn’t speak. You were beyond terrified. Peter saved you. Your best friend saved you.

You wrapped your arms around him and clutched him close to you. You breathed in shakily. “Thank you,” you breathed. “Thank you. Thank you.”

Peter was shocked at first. His claws retracted, and his eyes lost its glow. He embraced you. Peter held onto you gently, scared that you’d run away or something along those lines. “It’s ok. I’m right here.” The teenager made plans to break the people who hurt you, but for that one moment, he just held you in his arms.

He’d never admit it, but he was terrified, too. “(Y/n)? I could help you.”

“How?” you laughed. “I’m claustrophobic, Peter.” You sighed, enjoying the feeling of oxygen in your lungs. You pulled away from him. “I’d need therapy or drugs. I mean there’d-”

“The bite.”

You stared at him. “Peter,” you sighed.

“(Y/n), if you were like me, you’d be able to break through that locker! You’d never have to be in trouble again. You’d never have to be scared again.” He held your hands gently. Peter licked his lips. “(Y/n)?”

You smiled with tears in your eyes and answered his question with complete honesty.

Peter hugged you again., allowing you to find comfort in him. He pursed his lips. “I’ll never let harm get to you. Not again.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Peter Hale Imagine!!! Hopefully you liked it as much as I liked rewatching the few episodes we have a young Peter Hale! (It's research. I swear it was for research purposes.) Thank you so much!


End file.
